Things I'll Never Say
by hermhogwarts55
Summary: Ron loves Hermione, but she has a secret... will it ruin them both? Song Fic; "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. R/Hr


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne..... but I do own the CD and the Harry Potter books, does that count?

Ron Weasley, a tall red-head of seventeen was walking to a hill to watch the sunset. When he got there he saw a pretty brunette sitting on the ground tugging on her hair. She looked nervous.

_I'm tugging at my hair /I'm pulling at my clothes/ I'm trying to keep my cool /I know it shows /I'm staring at my feet /My checks are turning red /I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Ron sat at her side, she looked into his dreamy blue eyes. She wanted to kiss him then, he was so handsome now, he had muscles, and he made her get chills when she looked into his eyes. The way he made her melt at his feet made her frustrated yet it made her feel happy and it lifted her spirits. She felt so free and alive before now, now she felt like she was safe and shy. Not wanting to make him mad or unhappy with her, she argued very little and when she did, it was about his well being. She cared for him, although when he had a unhappy look upon his face it felt like a thousand knives stabbing her in the heart.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous /Trying to be so perfect/ 'Cause I know you're worth it /You're worth it /Yeah_

Hermione hugged the red headed boy she had known for six years. He embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead, she hadn't noticed. "'Mione?" Ron asked, she didn't answer just looked at him. "'Mione, I-I love you." He leaned in to kiss her, but she was so confused that she got out of his grasp and ran back towards the Burrow. He sat there thinking, 'I spill my heart out and this is what I get, I just won't talk to her for a while and HOPE she forgets it.' He got up and left as it started to rain.

_If I could say what I want to say /I'd say I wanna blow you... away /Be with you every night /Am I squeezing you too tight/ If I could say what I want to see/ I want to see you go down /On one knee/ Marry me today /Yes, I'm wishing my life away /With these things I'll never say_

A FEW MONTHS LATER: 

Ron and Hermione didn't talk to each other for a while now and a dance was approaching. Ron really wanted to ask Hermione, so he did, this time no difficulty. "Uh- 'Mione can I talk to you?" She nodded her head, she felt as if her lips have been super glued shut so she couldn't talk. He took her to a small corner of the common room, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Uh..." She could finally break free of the jaws of life(get it her mouth was sealed-Jaws-aw nevermind). "Sure." She answered quietly and shyly.

Ron was happy, but something was up "What's wrong?" He asked worried, she just shook her head and walked off up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

_It don't do me any good /It's just a waste of time /What use is it to you /What's on my mind /If ain't coming out/ We're not going anywhere/ So why can't I just tell you that I care_

Tonight was the big night for Ron, he was dressed in dark blue dress robes. He headed down the staircase only to see a beautiful girl in the corner. Her once messy hair was now in classic curls and she wore lavender dress robes, her face was glittery. "Hermione?!?! Wow you look..." He was speechless. She just nodded shyly and they headed down to the Great Hall...

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous /Trying to be so perfect /'Cause I know you're worth it /You're worth it /Yeah_

The night was almost over and Ron and Hermione were having a wonderful time. They kept dancing the night away. Ron suddenly brought up something he shouldn't have, "Hermione, do you love me?" She gasped and dropped her pumpkin juice. She ran out of the Great Hall and headed for the Dark Forest. Ron ran after her.

_If I could say what I want to say/ I'd say I wanna blow you... away/ Be with you every night /Am I squeezing you too tight/ If I could say what I want to see /I want to see you go down /On one knee /Marry me today /Yes, I'm wishing my life away /With these things I'll never say_

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron shouted panicking. He then tripped over a leg, Hermione's leg to be specific. He checked to see if she was still alive by putting his ear to her chest, she was, he was relieved. He picked her up and headed back to the dance, he soon stopped when he saw the horror right before him, spiders (small ones). some started crawling on his shoes. He was panicking, but he stopped as he saw the beauty he had in his arms.

_What's wrong with my tongue /These words keep slipping away /I stutter, I stumble/ Like I've got nothing to say_

He stormed out of the forest crushing a few of them, she started to stir so he laid he down on the grass out of the forest. She woke and stared at him, into his hurtful eyes. Why was he doing this to her? She could feel his pain in her heart and soul. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous/ Trying to be so perfect /'Cause I know you're worth it /You're worth it /Yeah_

"So do you love me?" Ron asked as they broke the kiss.

She looked a bit upset, like she was trying to hold something back. She feigned her restricted words after a while. "Ron, I DO love you..." his eyes lit up in joy, but something in his stomach lurched as he felt the "but" coming on. "I can't love you, I shouldn't. the doctor said I don't have much longer..." She trailed again, Ron's heart sunk. He never liked doctors, Healer was a much better term, but it still scared him.

"What do you mean?" He asked with tears in his sunken blue eyes. He could feel the fear and sadness coming from Hermione in strong forceful waves as he struggled to calm his breathing and hold onto the beautiful girl in his arms.

"I'm sick, I have leukemia...." she said sorrowfully. Ron's eyes started leaking tears like a faucet as he buried his face in her hair. He held her for a good will promising himself he would not let her go.

"I won't give up on you, I love you, do you hear me, I love you..." he continued to whisper to her until she fell asleep, face stained with tears.

A FEW MORE MONTHS LATER: 

"Hermione?" Ron asked, nervous even though he'd practiced with Ginny many times before, her slightly cringing at her older brother, but helping him anyway. She turned in her seat in the library, a copy of Pride and Prejudice on her lap. He took her hands in his and asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Hermione said jumping up and kissing him.

A few weeks later they got married, they spent a wonderful summer together till Hermione passed away, Ron felt he could never love again. She left him her Hogwarts, A History book. It helped him get through his last years at Hogwarts without her. Her love will live forever inside his heart.

Yes I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say


End file.
